<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Until I Met the Moon by moonwen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420199">Until I Met the Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwen/pseuds/moonwen'>moonwen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Kim Mingyu, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Blood and Violence, M/M, Mates, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, The rest of the members are human, Werewolf Chwe Hansol, Werewolf Lee Chan, Werewolf Lee Seokmin, Werewolf Wen Junhui, Werewolf Xu Minghao, Wonwoo and Seungcheol grew up in foster care together so they're basically brothers, the relationship will come off as toxic bUT IT WILL GET BETTER I PROMISE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:14:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwen/pseuds/moonwen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Living his dream of owning a cafe with Seungcheol, with close friends surrounding him, never seemed too good to be true for Wonwoo.</p><p>Until he met him. Which led to chains and sorrow as the once solace life he had was ripped away from him.</p><p>But maybe that was his fault, considering the forest that surrounded him housed the most feared Werewolf Pack of the south.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, side pairings - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Until I Met the Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I want to match you to my heart</p><p>When the dawn comes</p><p>Like <em>the sky and sunlight</em></p><p>We are resembling"</p><p>- Highlight</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The sweet smell of golden brown muffins invades his nose, as he holds the bottom of the warm plate. Not forgetting to silently snatch a Hershey Kiss from his older brothers 'Welcome for the First Time' jar hidden behind the counter, Wonwoo plops the chocolate down onto the plate. Finally he walks out from behind the cash register to the few circle tables. His eyes spot the one occupied by the same elderly couple that comes here every week, and is quick to flash them a warm smile.</p><p>"Well, if it isn't my favorite employee." The same serene voice he's heard the past four years calls out.</p><p>His eyes widen, "Favorite? Oh, I'd better tell Seungcheol that he owes me ten bucks."</p><p>She chuckles along with her husband as Wonwoo sets down her usual order of a strawberry muffin, and a white hot chocolate, before setting down the slice of Oreo cheesecake with a regular black coffee.</p><p>The morning was slow today, and the couple are the only customers in at the moment.</p><p>"You'll eat that hunk of sugar, but not the actual cookies I buy you?" She gives him a long stare, shaking her head in disapproval.</p><p>"I eat them! Besides, those are two completely different things."</p><p>Before she can respond, the vehement sound of the front doors slamming open, causes the two to almost jump out of their skin, while Wonwoo stays perfectly still, unfazed by the usual.</p><p>"You're late, Cheol."</p><p>"Does it matter?" He pants out heavily, dark brown hair unkempt, and sticking out at awkward angles. "Not like anyone's going to dock my pay."</p><p>The latter waves him off, telling him to hurry and wash dishes. A smirk sliding onto Wonwoo's face, knowing very well that the older would dread every second of the task. Nobody really could lower his pay, he owned the cafe as a matter of fact, but whoever is late has dish duty. Fortunately, Wonwoo's never had to do it a single time. It wasn't hard either, simply showing up on time was enough to beat Seungcheol every time both of them worked the same hours.</p><p>"How has life been treating you, Wonwoo?" Mrs. Rivers breaks him out of his dazed state as he wiped down the tables.</p><p>Something in his eyes glisten and a small smile tugs at his lips, "Good, really good."</p><p>"Aw, you really brightened up just now honey," her silvery voice mentions, "You happy with everything?"</p><p>"Well, since we opened this place up, there was always the stress and fear of things not going so great for the cafe, but..." Wonwoo finally meets their eyes, "now we've finally settled into a comfortable position, financially and socially. We even got that new employee that we can actually afford."</p><p>It's been four years since he graduated and moved out with Seungcheol to gather enough money and open up the cafe they'd always dreamed of having. Restless nights at the foster home encouraged their fantasies, or at least what they thought would only be a fantasy. Never would they have imagined that one day they'd actually get the keys to a small abandoned building surrounded by nothing but forest that seemed to be taken right out of their imagination.</p><p>"Oh that's right, the boy with pretty eyes. What was his name?"</p><p>"Jeonghan, he met Seungcheol not long after we moved here and are really good friends.”</p><p>Wonwoo was genuinely surprised when the older mentioned that he'd hired someone to work at the cafe with them, and more so that it'd be Jeonghan of all people. When Wonwoo really thought about it though, it made sense considering Seungcheol had been complaining about the other's constant whining over his grueling mall food court job. He's been wondering why exactly Jeonghan has stayed in the small town considering its size and how long he's been here, but it was weird talking like that with him. Wonwoo only saw the other when Seungcheol brought him and Joshua over at the house, and spoke in brief 'Hey's' whenever they bumped into each other.</p><p>"That's sweet."</p><p>"I also love seeing you guys come back since we opened," Wonwoo reveals.</p><p>Mr. Rivers finally speaks, "You two are always taking good care of us," his deep set eyes enhance the wrinkles as he smiles.</p><p>"You do the same for me and Cheol."</p><p>She gently places her hand on top of his own, that rested on the petite table the couple sat in. Her soft wrinkled, worn out skin, warm and comforting.</p><p>A question suddenly crosses Wonwoo mind, "Can I ask the two of you something?" Mrs. Rivers nods sipping her hot drink, "Since you’ve lived here way longer than me, have you had any..."</p><p>Mr. Rivers chuckles, "Wolf encounters?"</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>"People like to make a big deal about that here, but they don't bother us unless we bother them."</p><p>"Cheol being one of those people," Wonwoo mumbles seemingly irritated at the thought.</p><p>"He only makes a big deal because you're his little brother. He’s just <em> extra </em> cautious."</p><p>Wonwoo hums and no matter how hard he tries to take that into consideration, he can't help but feel like a child with Seunghcheol's... <em> precautions </em>. Growing up with each other was a gift that he was grateful for, but he just wished for a sense of trust. Trusting Wonwoo's independence now that they were both adults.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"I don't need a babysitter," Wonwoo mumbles, not really expecting his voice to carry all the way to the kitchen, remembering the conversation he had with the Rivers’ earlier that day.</p><p>"You're not going home alone, especially after dark!"</p><p>Wonwoo scoffs, "But you are!"</p><p>Seungcheol pokes his head out from the kitchen door, eyes narrowed onto the younger's weak excuse of a glare, "I also have a car."</p><p>Wonwoo wasn't sure why he was even arguing at this point, knowing the fact that Seungcheol's stubborn ass wouldn't even consider the idea of him walking alone late at night. But this whole routine was getting annoying, and he could've been home by now, laying in bed, scrolling past random videos until he eventually fell asleep. Yet, here he was because of Seungcheol's <em> unnecessary </em> precautions.</p><p>Wonwoo drops his head on the table, pain rushing towards the spot his forehead made contact with the hard surface. That's when he hears the familiar ding of the bell that sounds as the cafe door opens.</p><p>"Hi Won!" Jun greets his friend in his usual cheerful voice.</p><p>The other couldn't help but tug the corners of his lips up into a warm smile. The irritation falters, as he lifts his gaze to settle on the latter's tall frame. Of course the situation was aggravating, but Wonwoo wouldn't choose anybody else to walk him home almost everyday.</p><p>"What's up?" He asks, while slipping his small backpack (that really only contained a book and his wallet) onto his shoulders.</p><p>"Nothin' much," Jun's hand ruffles his already untamed hair.</p><p>Wonwoo screams Seungcheol a quick goodbye, not waiting for a reply and exits the cafe, Jun in tow. The air was humid from the heavy rain that poured the night before, compelling strands of hair into sticking to his forehead. Nonetheless, the calming sound of drops hitting every bare surface in view, was worth the cost of fresh breezes he'd normally receive when walking home with Jun. </p><p>Not many puddles were left, making a pout forms on his lips, knowing he can't mess with Jun a little. It was easy to joke around with him; he appreciated Wonwoo's jokes like no other, but also took pleasure in being given the chance to fire back.</p><p>"I'm sorry you have to do this." He suddenly says, before he could even register the words coming out of his mouth.</p><p>Jun's knowing eyes fall lazily onto his own attentive face, his expression disgruntled, "I love hanging out with you, and I'd take any chance to spend time with you since we've both been pretty busy lately, so it doesn’t bother me. If anything, I'm starting to get the feeling you don't like being with me." </p><p>Wonwoo pushes him with no real force, "Yes, I absolutely despise laughing with you."</p><p>"Not the point." He pauses, "Besides, it's necessary."</p><p>"Is i—"</p><p>"Yes." His voice grows firm.</p><p>"Isn't this neutral territory though? No one has even encountered any hostiles in years."</p><p>"That makes it all the worse. Rogues exist –rare– but still. Wolves are dangerous, pack or not. So nev—"</p><p>"Never go beyond the blue rocks,” he finishes for him.</p><p>A phrase Wonwoo's heard continuously since moving here. Everybody, no matter a complete stranger, instructed him to never even be within a mile of the closed off area. The massive chunk of land occupied by the most powerful pack in the South, the Crimson Eclipse Pack. The terrifying thing about them wasn't what was usually expected however. They held a lot of physical strength, but their technique, skill, cleverness, and adroitness is what gave them such power. They were different on how they planned and thought out things, which threw most off.</p><p>With that said, they also preferred to stay isolated and show no mercy for anyone threatening that. The law does say that wolves can't harm humans, it didn't matter if they were found on their territory. Only thing a pack can do about that, is send them to a police station and the person gets fined. But rumors say they don't really give a damn about those laws. Nobody knows if they follow it or not; no proof points to either, but fear pushes them to believe the worst. They hold a mystery to their existence, and nobody dared to seek further than what people told them.</p><p>"Have you ever seen one of them?" Wonwoo questions quietly, almost afraid to ask.</p><p>"Nope," He answers quickly, "The only person I know that's seen any of them, is my Alpha."</p><p>His eyes widen, "Really?"</p><p>"Yeah, I think about not disturbing each other, since our territories are so close," Jun abruptly adds, "That reminds me, my pack is having a fun dinner tomorrow, and I was wondering if you want to come?"</p><p>"I don't kn—"</p><p>"Come on! The food is going to be bomb, and Seungcheol can come too!"</p><p>Wonwoo looks at him hesitantly, "I feel like I'm intruding when it comes to stuff like this though, isn't it just a pack thing?"</p><p>His smile is warm, so much so that Wonwoo can feel it radiating against his skin, "The pack loves you, they can never get enough of the two of you. You guys are always welcome."</p><p>Sighing in defeat, he cranes his neck to face Jun and flashes an excited smirk, "Guess we'll see you tomorrow then."</p><p>After that, the more than satisfied, smug look on Jun's face didn't leave for a while.</p><p>Wonwoo always had more than fun times when his pack held any kind of event, so it was nice to know that he was someone that actually meant something to them. The Lotus Moon Pack, was the sole pack he had a close relationship with, or even know, for that matter. He wasn't sure where their status was, in terms of power, and strength, but they were friendly to both humans and werewolves (not a part of their pack).</p><p>"Wait, are the others com-"</p><p>Jun's lips part to answer before the sound of a running engine approaches at an almost alarmingly fast pace. Wonwoo's eyes slowly trail down the road beside them, spotting the headlights growing nearer. Squinting in an attempt to make out the car, he notices Jun slightly position himself in front of Wonwoo. He wonders if the notion was instinct or something that he felt responsible to carry out.</p><p>The car approaches with a screeching halt, and Wonwoo sneaks a glimpse of the others face, that not surprisingly holds a bewildered expression. Wonwoo concludes that they're both thinking the same thing. If it were werewolves, a car wasn't the smartest of methods to choose from when attacking someone. It was loud, and easy to notice. On the other hand, it was hard to believe someone from town would attack them; Jun was pretty well known as one of the few werewolves to roam around town.</p><p>The window rolls down, and a newly blonde headed Seungkwan pokes his head out the backseat window, "I dyed my hair bitches!"</p><p>Jun's chest deflates significantly as he lets out a relieved exhale.</p><p>Wonwoo chuckles, hiding his own repose, "You guys scared the shit out of Junhui."</p><p>"Of course they did! I thought they were going to try and jump us!"</p><p>The driver window rolls down revealing Jihoon leaning over Soonyoung, who seemed to be guilty of the frantic driving, "They were way too excited to tell you and me trying to calm them down failed," he grumbled with tired eyes.</p><p>"Let's go grab some beer and get shitfaced at my place!" Soonyoung exclaims excitedly, honking the car horn, earning a violent flinch from Jihoon.</p><p>Jun raises an eyebrow, "I thought you had a class tomorrow?" </p><p>"That's something to worry about when the time comes," the other responds winking. </p><p>Wonwoo lets out a sigh before approaching the car, "I'm only coming to make sure you don't actually get shitfaced."</p><p>"Oh come on," Soonyoung whines, which Wonwoo ignored because he wasn't going to risk the possibility of being the one to tell those kids' parents why their dance teacher couldn't get out of bed the next morning. His friend had people of all ages go to his dance studio, but he especially cherished his relationship with the kids that attended his classes, and if Soonyoung disappointed them, all four of them wouldn't hear the end of it.</p><p>Squeezed between Jun and Seungkwan, the rev of the engine jolts the car speeding into the direction of Soonyoung's apartment. </p><p>"Hey, are you guys going to the dinner tomorrow?" Wonwoo asks hopeful. He didn't mind going with Seungcheol alone, but having the rest of his close friends there would help ease the nerves he usually had when attending pack events if there were more familiar faces around him. </p><p>Wonwoo could practically feel Jihoon roll his eyes, "Jun told last minute and we all got wrapped up in work."</p><p>Throwing a glare at Jun's innocent smile, while Seungkwan's hand is clamped around his wrist forcing him to feel the newly bleached locks, oddly enough, makes Wonwoo feel normal. The chaos of Jihoon trying to get the other to drive like a normal person, and Seungkwan still shoving his hand around his hair while Jun shows him cat videos let Wonwoo revel while reality melted away until it was just him and his best friends, driving each other crazy. </p><p>The four of them ended up sleeping at Soonyoung's apartment after watching a couple movies and Seungkwan chasing Jihoon around with bleach in one hand and pink hair dye in the other. It wasn't hard for sleep to find Wonwoo as soon as his head hit the lent pillow. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Bright green flew past him as his head tilted against the headrest of the car seat, gazing at the sky scraping trees that seem to go on for miles. Although the drive to Jun's pack territory wasn't a short one, as it was embedded deep into the forest, the ride never failed to offer Wonwoo a sense of tranquility.</p><p>"You sure it was a good idea to leave Jeonghan alone at the cafe?" Wonwoo asks without thinking.</p><p>Chuckling Seungcheol throws him a glance, "Probably not but I can't remember the last time I went to a pack dinner so I'm not missing this one," Wonwoo smiles, glad that he didn't give his brother a reason to worry with the way his playful voice surfaced. </p><p>Finally pulling up to the house, spotting Jun's pack Alpha, Doyun, who stood by the door greeting guests. It was hard for Wonwoo to imagine the power the man held, as he only came to know the warm side of him who always wore a welcoming smile around Seungcheol and him. He only talked with the man very occasionally but he always made an effort to greet the two of them, which Wonwoo greatly appreciated. </p><p>"I'm so glad the two of you could make it," his softened tone made up for the deepness of his voice that might have intimidated Wonwoo just a bit, although he'd hate to admit, "I haven't seen you in a while, how's the cafe?"</p><p>"It's really great, we actually hired someone recently," Seungcheol pridefully responds. </p><p>Doyun's eye widen, "That's amazing, I’m glad you guys got someone to help you out after it's been just the two of you for so long," his gaze shifts to Wonwoo, "You keeping an eye on him right, making sure he doesn’t work himself to death?"</p><p>Hurling said person a exhausted look, he responds with, "Trying my best, but it's hard when he's got Jun on my ass all the time and sticking close to his stubbornness."</p><p>The Alpha chuckles as Seungcheol passive aggressively ruffles the younger's hair, "Alright well, go ahead and grab some food, thanks for coming."</p><p>Entering the home, Wonwoo spots Jun talking with a fellow shorter than him, before noticing the others arrival, and quickly excuses himself, "You guys have to try the brisket with this special sauce!" glancing at his friend, Jun adds, "There's some empty seats at the table, grab some food and I'll meet you there in a sec."</p><p>Nodding, Wonwoo takes the advice.</p><p>The food without a doubt really was amazing. Wonwoo made sure to not eat a big breakfast, knowing that whenever Jun's pack held things like this, an enormous buffet was going to be present. Seungcheol quickly and without hesitation began stuffing his face with some brisket. </p><p>A smudge of barbecue sauce on his left cheek catches Wonwoo's eyes, and he instinctively takes a napkin to smear it off. The older gives him a quick innocent smile, before going back to scarfing down the food. Even if he was a year older than the other, sometimes it felt as though Seungcheol was the younger one of the two.</p><p>Wonwoo scoffs, "You look like you're in an eating competition."</p><p>"Hey, I love meat, and they got tons of it. I'm trying to make the most out of it," Seungcheol swallows, "By the way, are any of your friends here? Or do they hate you that much to avoid this kind of thing?"</p><p>Wonwoo narrows his eyes, "You better hope they don't hate me, or you'll have to find a new way to be able to eye the shit outta Jiho–"</p><p>Choking on the food in his mouth, Seungcheol throws a glare at the other, "You better not finish that sentence."</p><p>Chuckling, Wonwoo gets up to acquire a soft drink, hoping to spot Jun on my way.</p><p>The house is huge – considering it is the home of the Alpha – so it wasn't anywhere near crowded. The atmosphere was welcoming, and warm. Children zipped past him as laughter rang throughout the room, and all he could see was a euphoric family. Everybody knew each other, and not a moment passed by where a single person's eyes grew dull.</p><p>Sometimes Wonwoo wondered: what it'd be like to have tons of people feel and treat you like close family. It was extremely different from the limited amount of people he had in the lifestyle he grew up with. The foster home he was in wasn't utterly terrible, but besides Seungcheol, he wasn't close with anyone in the crowded house that fostered twelve other kids. </p><p>Thoughts cutting off, Wonwoo violently jumps at the sound of the front door slamming open. The aura in the room doing a complete one eighty, suddenly tense and unnerving, thick enough where Wonwoo found it difficult to move. The silence deafening, and painful to hear after the solace sounds he once heard.</p><p>His eyes dart to the source of the shift in atmosphere, only to land on a fuming young man. Hair an amber brown, with tan skin taking the soft shade of gold. His eyes like a room, capable of capturing anybody that was intrepid enough to gaze back at the brown voids.</p><p>He was unbelievably... <em> handsome. </em></p><p>But what really left Wonwoo gaping in utter bewilderment was the surge of goosebumps that cloaked his skin, the harsh shiver that ran down his spine, along with the unidentifiable feeling settling at the pit of his churning stomach.</p><p>"Why the hell was my pack ambushed by pathetic rouges, that clai—" His awfully deep, fervent voice, held a tone of condescension.</p><p>Their eyes meet. His own deep brown gazing at narrowed eyes that began to be consumed by black. His gaze locked onto Wonwoo's rigid frame, overwhelmed at the amount of intensity his presence radiated.</p><p>Then, one mere word, simple and trivial but woefully foretelling, causes all lungs to cease functioning, and breathes to still.</p><p>"<em>M</em><em>ine</em>."</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>The young man was able to make it four steps in Wonwoo's direction who could only watch with wide eyes, before Seungcheol shields him from the other’s vision. Hands balled up into tight fists at his sides.</p><p>Realizing Seungcheol is human, the domineering man scoffs and continues his path towards his stiff figure. However, Doyun quickly intervenes and Wonwoo's initial rush of shock altered into fear as he began to tremble. At Doyun's intrusion, the young man is forced to stop in his tracks, glowering at the other Alpha.</p><p>"Get out of my way," he seethes, forcing Wonwoo to fight back the flinch that was close to breaking free. </p><p>But with no hesitation, Doyun answers with just as much vigor, "Get out of my territory."</p><p>"Maybe you should have thought twice before sending rogues into <em> my </em> land."</p><p>"I didn't send them. Now get the fuck out."</p><p>Mystery man glances at Wonwoo, smirking. "If you think I'd leave my ma—"</p><p>"That boy is human with a family, so I'll be damned if I let a monster like you take all that away from him, and so much as touch a hair on his head." Doyun steps closer to the other, chests making contact, "Besides, you know when you're outnumbered, even with your Beta in tow."</p><p>Wonwoo hadn't even noticed the other young man behind the taller. A mess of deep black hair sat on top of his head, and his expression was anything but pleased. Although something told him he was more displeased with his Alpha then anything.</p><p>Mystery man's empty chuckle tears his attention away from the other, to fall on him again. He eyes Wonwoo, thoroughly this time, before swerving around and exiting the house.</p><p>At the front door slamming shut, Doyun starts, "All my men at the border now! I want to know exactly where they breached and how they got here undetected!" His voice boomed and people scrambled, finally revealing to Wonwoo what he was exactly capable of.</p><p>"Who was that?" he asked, voice wavering, afraid that he might already know the answer to his own question.</p><p>Jun already took his place behind them, appearing to what seemed to be out of thin air, hearing Wonwoo's question, "Kim Mingyu, Alpha of the Crimson Eclipse Pack... and apparently... your mate."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter!</p><p>I've had this written for quite a while and just never really intended to upload it, because I honestly just wrote this as a guilty pleasure kind of thing. But then decided to upload it because, hey maybe somebody might like this, so here we are. </p><p>Also if you know about my other fic, I PROMISE that I will continue that story, I've just decided to basically rewrite the first chapter because I wasn't proud of the writing, but I've already got a huge chunk of the second chapter done so I should be uploading that soon. </p><p>For this fic, I also have a good chunk of the second chapter done, so it should be coming soon! Also I haven't rated this just yet because I'm not sure if I'm going to include some smut scenes. I don't know we'll see.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>